


I knew you'd come

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: Mickey's POV on the docks scene in episode 7.10.Written for Gallavich Week 2018.





	I knew you'd come

He sits there in the quietude of the docks, only the sound of the wind softly blowing the water to distract him from the thoughts looping inside his mind. The chilly night envelops him, the bright lights of skyscrapers clearly visible in the distance. He blows out the smoke from what is already his third cigarette in a row, a vain attempt to calm his frayed nerves. 

Ian isn’t coming. He knows he isn’t. He’s moved on with his life, gotten a proper job and all. There is no place for Mickey in his life anymore. He doesn’t  _ want _ Mickey in his life anymore. He doesn’t love him. Hell, he never did. It was a fantasy they’d built up as kids, wrapped up in a dream of eternal love and happy endings, a dream that was not meant for them, not meant for any South side gay kid. The sex had been good and the conversations had been easy and they’d allowed that to cloud their judgments, thinking they were heroes in some romantic movie, star-crossed lovers meant to live happily ever after. But reality had come bursting through their door, destroying everything in its path. Circumstances had broken them apart and now Mickey could see what deep inside he’d always known: Ian doesn’t love him. Never has, never will.

He takes a deep, shaky breath and crushes the butt of the cigarette on the step next to him, sniffing loudly. He isn’t going to cry. He isn’t some pussy. Besides, it’s still early. Ian can still come. He can arrive at any moment, a huge grin on that stupidly beautiful face of his, eyes shining even more than his bright hair under the moonlight. He’ll stride towards Mickey and take him into his arms, kissing him firmly, passionately, his body warm around him. And everything will be right again.

Mickey sighs again, shaking his head to step out of his reverie. He can’t think like that, can’t allow himself to have hope. Hope is a dangerous thing. It’s what leads to disappointment and heartbreak and Mickey doesn’t think he can take any more heartache without crumbling down, his heart disintegrating like ash. No, he has to be realistic, pessimistic even. Ian won’t come. He just won’t.

He hears the footsteps on the gravel pavement even before the burner phone in his pocket buzzes. His heart jumps inside his chest, suddenly alive again, and butterflies fill his stomach as he quickly reads the message and stands up. He reminds himself not to run to Ian, to be cool about this. They’re going to talk. Just talk. 

He climbs the few steps slowly, but then he sees him and it’s like every doubt he ever had vanishes completely. Why did he ever question Ian’s feelings? How could he? Ian loves him. He has to. He is  _ right here _ .

Mickey can’t help the large smile that steals its way to his lips. “Knew you’d come.” He says, faking a confidence he certainly hadn’t been feeling a minute before. 

Ian is leaning against a car, his tall frame slightly hunched over, a lit cigarette on his lips, and he looks so gorgeous Mickey has a hard time believing this isn’t another dream. Ian is here, right here, right in front of him, all tall and strong and  _ beautiful _ and Mickey wants nothing more than to run to him and jump into his arms, crashing their mouths together. This isn’t what this is about though. Not yet. Maybe, hopefully, later. 

But as he starts walking towards Ian, the hunger inside him grows stronger and stronger, all other thoughts disappearing as Ian looks into his eyes and tosses the cigarette aside, moving towards him almost instinctively, because that’s what his body is used to doing, searching for Mickey’s. 

“I knew you’d come” he repeats, more softly this time, but with more certainty, as he takes the last steps needed to get within touching distance of Ian. And touch him he does, whispering “come here” right before he gives in to his longing and does exactly what he’s been dreaming of doing for so, so long, and pulls Ian closer to him, smashing their lips together. 

The feeling of Ian’s mouth on his and Ian’s arms around him sets him ablaze within seconds and Mickey knows he should be careful so the fire doesn’t consume him, but he also knows he won’t, because this is Ian, they boy who since they first got together has been pushing Mickey to do things he’d never thought he’d do before. He has no limits when it comes to Ian and he knows it. He tried, at first, to set boundaries, things he wouldn’t do, things he wouldn’t feel, but it had been all for naught because Ian somehow managed to tear all his walls down and have him bare is emotions for him, just for him. Mickey’s done trying to fight his feelings, he has been done for a long time now.

Ian says some bullshit about having a boyfriend, but he isn’t fooling anyone, not even himself, and they end up fucking against one of the boats, their hands entwined as Ian thrusts into him, the feeling so familiar and yet still capable of making Mickey’s knees buckle. They don’t talk as they fuck, limiting the sounds to the slapping of skin against skin, the soft sound of the wind ruffling the lake, and their occasional moans and grunts. 

Ian comes first, pressing his forehead against Mickey’s shoulder as he shoots his cum inside him. He quickly turns Mickey around and finishes him with his hand, kissing him hard at the same time, his lips pushed so hard against Mickey’s it’s nearly bruising. It barely takes a minute before Mickey is coming too, moaning into Ian’s mouth. 

They break apart, both gasping for air, and as Ian gently presses his forehead against Mickey’s and looks into his eyes, he knows,  _ he knows _ that their story isn’t over, not yet. Ian may try to deny it as much as he wants, but he wants Mickey, he loves Mickey, always has and always will.

Mickey knows he’ll try though, convinced Mickey isn’t good enough for him, and hell, maybe he isn’t. But he is what Ian wants and Ian is what he wants. Their love was strong enough to survive even through all the shit life threw at them and this was just one more thing, one more hurdle to cross. Mickey knew that and he was sure Ian would understand that too. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
